Baby Blue Eyes: Third Season
by Siochan Peace
Summary: AU Daniel tries to get his wife home while raising his three-year old son.
1. Into the Fire: Moving On

Into the Fire: Moving On

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the long delay. I've been incredibly busy with band and college applications but since I've been accepted into University of Texas I have more time on my hands 

~*~

"He looks like a hobo," Sam announced making Daniel raise both of his eyebrows. "You kind of do too."

"Hey!" The archeologist frowned and ran his hand through his shorter hair. The team had come over to his apartment for breakfast and they had instantly begun teasing him about his hair.

"The kid needs a haircut," Jack looked down at Ryan who smiled up at him through unruly hair. "He does look homeless."

"And you can get a haircut at the same time!" Sam's eyes lit up.

"No way!" Daniel snapped back. "I'm growing it back out."

"It would look so much better short," Jack agreed with Sam. "You don't want to wear Hathor's haircut any longer than you have to."

Daniel lowered his eyes to Ryan and ran his fingers through his son's shaggy hair.

"Fine," He muttered and Sam rushed off to go get an appointment.

~*~

"When was the last time you got a haircut?" Jack asked the sulking archeologist who glared at him from the passenger side. After Sam had gotten an appointment they had practically shoved the resisting Daniel into the car and driven them down to the barber.

"I don't remember. It's always been long," Daniel shrugged. Jack raised his eyebrows and pulled into the parking lot.

"Let's go kiddo," Daniel grinned and undid Ryan's seatbelt. He had to admit, the boy did need a haircut. Shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes and no matter how hard he tried it stuck up every which way.

"Jack!" The barber exclaimed as soon as they had stepped in. "Good to see you!"

"Hey Harvey," Jack shook the large man's hand.

"So, what can I do you for? It seems like I just gave you a cut," Harvey raised his eyebrows, confused.

"No, not for me. My friend Daniel here is convinced he wants his son to look like a sheepdog so he desperately needs a cut and we all think he needs a cut as well," Jack grinned and patted Daniel on the back.

"No problem," Harvey smiled down at Ryan who looked up at him through long bangs. "How about we do dad first and that way junior can watch?"

"Sure," Daniel responded, trying not to smile at Jack's wince when the barber called Ryan junior. He followed the larger man, already agreeing to his fate.

After a quick shampoo Daniel walked back into the main room, smiling when he saw Jack showing Ryan different things in a magazine.

"So, how do you want it cut?" Harvey asked.

"Just a bit of a trim," Daniel responded and winced when Jack laughed.

"Cut it all off," Jack cut in, grinning at his friend. "He needs a change."

The colonel was convinced that Daniel was going to argue back but when the archeologist just sighed he felt slightly guilty. He sat there quietly and played with Ryan, making the toddler giggle.

"Daddy's hair!" Ryan exclaimed suddenly and Jack looked up to see Harvey brushing off Daniel's shoulders. His hair had been cut extremely short and was spiked up slightly.

"It looks great Daniel!" Sam gasped after a moment of silence.

"Really?" Daniel frowned and leaned forward to look at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I like it," Jack nodded, earning a glare from the archeologist.

"You're only saying that because it looks just like yours," Daniel groaned and Jack simply shrugged.

Daniel sighed again and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit it did not look terrible but the memories of Sha're running her fingers through his long hair moved to the front of his mind. It did not just feel like a haircut but like he was moving on.

Suddenly feeling nauseous he stood to let Ryan get his haircut.


	2. Seth: Preschool

Seth: Preschool

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so sorry about the long wait! I've been going college application crazy and now am a proud member of the University of Texas class of 2013 :D. Now that I'm all done with that (thank God) I've got more time to write!

"Are you excited?" Daniel grinned at his son who was poking at his cereal. It was Ryan's first day of preschool and he had been quiet since he woke up.

"Not really," Ryan answered with a shrug, shoveling more cereal into his mouth. "I don't want to go."

"Sure you do," Daniel was still amazed at how fast Ryan learned how to talk. The boy truly was like his father in the fact that he had not stopped talking. "Lucy and Eric are going too, you'll see them there."

"Yeah," Ryan shrugged again and looked out the window.

"You'll have fun," The archeologist placed the blue lunchbox on the table. "I've packed you a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, juice, and a cookie."

"Okay," Ryan seemed distracted. "Will you get me?"

"Of course," Daniel smiled. "I'll be there at three okay?"

Ryan nodded and slowly got out of his chair, grabbing his small backpack and lunchbox. His father gently placed a hand on his back and led him out of the door.

The three year old's face lit up when he saw the Adamson family. Lucy and Eric sprinted down the hallway to stand with Ryan while they waited for the elevator. Jenny grinned at him and readjusted the purse on her shoulder.

"So, this week I'm driving?" She asked.

"And it's my turn next week," Daniel finished for her, allowing her to step into the elevator first. They had decided that they would drive their own children to school the first day then switch every week after.

The two families went into their own cars and started to the preschool. Daniel sighed when he looked back and saw Ryan staring out the window, frowning.

"Will you forget me?" Ryan asked softly.

"Of course not," Daniel glanced back, surprised. "I'll be thinking about you all day."

"Okay," Ryan did not seem convinced and continued to stare out of the window until they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"You're going to have a blast," Daniel grinned as he unbuckled his son's seat and pulled him out. Ryan clutched his hand tightly as they walked into the preschool and pressed himself closely to his father.

"Ryan!" They both looked up to see Lucy's smiling face. "Sit next to me!"

Ryan glanced up to look at his father and after getting an encouraging smile rushed off to be with his friends.

"It's hard," He looked over to see Jenny wiping her tears. "I'm glad they have friends though."

"Yeah," Daniel grinned and the two of them edged out of the classroom. "They'll have fun."

Daniel cast one more glance at his son who was happily playing with the other children and walked out. He sighed softly and got into his car, already missing his son.

* * *

"What time is it?" Daniel asked, leaning over to Jack who sighed.

"Three seconds after the last time you asked. Why don't you go pick him up?" Jack smirked at the archeologist's surprised face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He tried to brush it off but the colonel burst out laughing.

"Seriously Daniel? You haven't done any work today and you've been sitting in here with me," Jack snickered.

"We're friends," Daniel shrugged. "Friends hang out."

"But not when you've got a huge pile of work on your desk, and don't think I don't know you do. You've been complaining about it all day yesterday," Jack held up a hand before Daniel could respond. "You're all lonely since you dropped off Ryan."

"No I'm not!" Daniel scoffed.

"Whatever! You have to deal with a significant milestone and don't really want to let him go. You have him going to preschool and next year he starts kindergarten. He's growing up fast," Jack smiled knowingly at his friend.

"Fine," Daniel grinned and grabbed his keys. "I'll go pick him up."

* * *

Daniel tried to push his way through the crowd of tearful mothers and grinned when he saw his son. Ryan's face lit up and he launched himself at his father.

"Daddy!" He cried and hugged his father tightly.

"Hey buddy," Daniel held his son to him, closing his eyes. He did not know how much he missed him until he had been gone. "How was school?"

"It was awesome!" Ryan jumped up and down, obviously thrilled. "I want to go back."

Daniel nodded and listened to his excited son, leading him back to the car. Sorrow seized him as he looked around at the happy pairs of parents hugging their children. He felt completely alone when he waved goodbye to the Adamson family.


	3. Fair Game: Phone Calls

Fair Game: Phone Calls

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone's reviews! Thanks for the advice Spyridon! I am an obsessive calendar keeper so that is defiantly reassuring.

"Why can't you come home Daddy?" Daniel frowned at his son's whimper through the phone. He had called the daycare to talk with him when he realized the negotiations would take too long.

"I'm sorry buddy but I really have to stay at work," His heart broke when he heard Ryan's sniffling. "Please don't cry, I'll be home soon."

"I know," Ryan's voice was thick with tears and then he broke down into sobs.

"I miss you too but I can't come back yet. When I do come back we'll go get ice cream and go to the park, okay?" Daniel smiled slightly when his son's sniffling lessened.

"Okay," Ryan agreed.

"I can't wait to see you," Daniel added with a grin. "What did you do at school today?"

"I played and then we went to circle time," The preschooler said.

"Circle time? What did you do?" Daniel glanced up to see Sam standing in the doorway. He waved her in and motioned to a chair for her.

"We sat in a circle and teacher read a book," Ryan responded. "It was fun."

"It sounds like fun," The archeologist smiled as his son giggled. "I've got to go now but I'll see you later, I promise."

"I love you Daddy," He heard Ryan's small voice say.

"I love you too, bye," Daniel hung up the phone and turned to his friend.

"I was coming to ask if you wanted to get dinner in the commissary," Sam stood from her chair. "I don't think you've eaten since yesterday."

"I haven't had time," He tried to defend himself but Sam pulled him up. "I've been really busy."

"Uh huh," Sam grinned and pulled him out of his office. "Eating is healthy for you Daniel. It provides nutrients that help your brain to think."

Daniel smiled and rolled his eyes but followed his friend. They walked into the commissary and after grabbing a few snacks, they found a table.

"How's Ryan?" Sam asked, eating a chip.

"He's fine," Daniel grabbed a chip out of her bag. "He loves school. Every night he tries to read something to me even though he cannot read. It's really cute."

"Like father like son," Sam laughed, earning a smile from Daniel as well. "I'm glad he's having a good time."

"Me too," Daniel nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's hard to have so little time with him though. I'm always here and soon he'll start kindergarten and I'll see him less."

"I can imagine that's hard," Sam nodded sympathetically.

"But it will all change when Sha're comes back," Daniel said, staring at his hands.

"Right," Sam replied shortly.

"It'll be so much better with her here," He mumbled, mostly to himself.


	4. Legacy: Visions

Legacy: Visions

"Hey!" Daniel glanced up to see Jack standing at the door, holding Ryan's hand. "I thought we'd keep you company."

"Daddy!" Ryan wrenched his hand away from Jack's and flung himself at his father. Daniel grinned, wrapping his arms around his son.

"Thanks Jack, I was so bored I thought I was actually going insane," Daniel rubbed his son's hair.

"I try," Jack laughed and closed the door behind him. "There really wasn't any harm in bringing him in."

"Yeah, as long as you're in here too," The archeologist muttered darkly.

Jack's eyes softened and he nodded slowly. Ryan squirmed in his father's arms, dissolving into giggles as Daniel tickled him.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Ryan shrieked. Daniel laughed and hugged his son tightly before letting him loose. The preschooler ran to hide behind Jack's legs.

"Smart boy," Jack grinned.

Daniel's bright smile vanished as soon as he heard a familiar shriek. He froze as he saw the slender Gou'ald symbiote slither across the carpet.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked and Daniel forced a smile.

"Yeah, sure," He nodded, trying to ignore the hallucination. Ryan frowned and leaned to the side of Jack's legs. Daniel found himself holding his breath as the symbiote moved towards the pair, locking its small red eyes on Ryan.

The creature hissed and reared up, fangs bared.

"No! Don't!" Daniel suddenly shouted, shoving past Jack and pushing his son out the way. He heard a crash and a shriek as Ryan fell into the wall.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, grabbing his friend. Daniel struggled, trying to help him son, but Jack's strong grip kept him back.

"I don't feel well," Daniel mumbled and fell backwards, seeing Ryan's terrified face before blacking out.

* * *

"When is Daddy coming home?" Ryan asked softly as Jack pulled up into his driveway. The colonel had kept the preschooler at his home while Daniel was confined to the insane asylum.

"I don't know kiddo," Jack jumped out of the car and unbuckled the car seat. Ryan nodded solemnly, and walked silently into the house.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had come to pick up the preschooler almost instantly after having a disturbing visit with Daniel. The archeologist had shouted at them, convinced that Teal'c was going to become ill.

He followed Ryan into the house, ready to start dinner, when his cell phone rang.

"Colonel O'Neill," Jack answered his phone, shutting the door behind him.

"Sir? It's me," He heard Sam respond. "Teal'c is ill."

"I'll be right there," He spoke quickly and hung up. He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed Ryan, pulling him to the car.

"I'll come and get you when I make sure Uncle Teal'c and your daddy are alright," Jack ruffled the small boy's hair. He had brought Ryan to the daycare center before going into the infirmary. Ryan seemed thrilled that he would see his father again and grinned brightly.

* * *

"Hey buddy," Daniel grinned at his son who stared up at him blankly. He leaned down to hug him but the preschooler squirmed away.

"You hurt me," He whimpered and Daniel felt his heart break.

"I'm so sorry," The archeologist crouched down to his son's eye level. "I was very sick and I did not know what I was doing."

"Are you better?" Ryan asked.

"I'm much better," Daniel smiled brightly and felt relief when Ryan smiled slightly back. "Let's go home."

He stood and Ryan grabbed his hand, looking up at his father with a smile.


	5. Learning Curve: Make Believe

Learning Curve: Make-Believe

"I don't know if this is right Jack," Daniel muttered, looking behind him. Jack shrugged and gently pushed Merrin forward. "She's not supposed to be out of the base."

"She's also not supposed to have the knowledge sucked out of her brain," Jack rolled his eyes as they stepped into Daniel's apartment building. "I'm just trying to show her what a normal childhood is like."

"By walking me through Dr. Jackson's home?" Merrin raised her eyebrow. "How is that going to help?"

"Dr. Jackson has a three year old son so you can see how children act on Earth," Jack replied as Daniel unlocked his apartment door.

"Hello Dr. Jackson!" Mrs. Lane beamed up at him from the sofa. "I didn't think you were going to be in for a few more hours."

"Well, Jack's niece came to visit and wanted to meet Ryan," Daniel smiled at the older woman.

"Oh then I'll get out of your hair," Mrs. Lane got to her feet and after a quick goodbye she left the apartment.

"Daddy!" Ryan sprinted out of his bedroom and wrapped his arms around his father's legs, grinning up at him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Daniel gently stroked his hair. "Ryan, this is Merrin, she wanted to meet you."

"Hello," Merrin nodded sharply and Ryan smiled shyly.

"Why don't you show her your room?" Daniel suggested and gently pushed forward Merrin who scowled.

"Okay!" Ryan grinned brightly and grabbed Merrin's hand, pulling her to his room. The alien girl was amazed by the brightly colored toys and walked around, analyzing them.

"What is this?" She asked, lifting Cam by the leg.

"That is Cam," Ryan replied snatching the toy back. "He's my friend."

"It is a stuffed animal," Merrin said, frowning.

"Yeah," The small boy raised his eyebrows and Merrin frowned.

"Are you just plain unintelligent?" She snapped and jumped when the door opened, revealing Jack.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, seeing the obviously upset Ryan and the angry Merrin.

"He's acting like the stuffed toy is his friend," Merrin waved her arms in exasperation. "Are all the children so dim-witted on this planet?"

"Come on Merrin," Jack gave her a small smile. "On this planet most children play make-believe in order to learn creativity. They all have imaginary worlds of sorts."

"Seriously?" The young girl scoffed. Jack shrugged and slipped out of the door, shutting it behind him.

"Do you want to see my dinosaurs?" Ryan asked sweetly.

"What are dinosaurs?" Merrin asked, now curious.

"You can be the bront'saurus and I'll be the T-Rex!" Ryan's eyes lit up as he scampered to grab the plastic toys off his shelf.

~*~

"They've been in there for a while," Daniel looked worriedly at his son's bedroom door. "Do you think they're okay?"

"What would she have done to him?" Jack smirked as he finished off his cup of coffee.

"I'm going to go look," Daniel replied after a few moments of silence. He quickly crossed the living room and opened the door quietly.

A small smile spread across his face when he took in the room in front of him. Several forts had been built out of blocks and various toys were spread out across the floor. The two children were busy playing and Merrin looked rather happy.

"Hey, you two, we'd better get going back to the base," Daniel called out and Ryan began to whine instantly.

"Sorry buddy," Daniel smiled at his son. Merrin frowned but stood slowly, gently patting Ryan on the head.

"So, did you have fun?" Jack asked as soon as the two of them came out of the room.

"Yes," Merrin said softly. "But it was still incredibly immature."


	6. Point of View: Too Many Questions

Point of View: Too Many Questions

Author's Note: Wow, it's been way too long since my last post. I've been so busy but my senior year is almost up! I'll be able to post a lot more often then. This chapter was inspired by my biology teacher's son, I thought it was absolutely hilarious.

Daniel pushed the shopping cart through the grocery store, every so often grabbing something off the shelf and handing it to Ryan. The preschooler put the item behind him in the cart and patiently waited for his father to grab the next thing.

"I like helping you," Ryan announced, beaming up at Daniel.

"I wouldn't be able to get all this food without you," Daniel smiled, and handed Ryan a loaf of bread. "Alright, we're all done."

The archeologist pushed the cart up to the line in the checkout isle. Ryan looked around curiously and Daniel could not help but smile at the obvious similarities between father and son.

"Daddy?" Ryan asked suddenly, turning towards his father.

"Yes?" Daniel replied.

"Is that lady black?" Ryan asked loudly, pointing to the African American woman in front of them in the line. Daniel's smile instantly faltered when the woman turned sharply to look at them.

"Ah, yes buddy, she is," Daniel said, nodding at the woman, praying Ryan would leave it at that.

"Oh," Ryan nodded. "Why is she black?"

"Well," Daniel smiled at the woman who turned again. "That's because she had a black mommy and daddy."

"Oh," Ryan turned to look at the woman. "Why is she black and I am not?"

The woman instantly burst into laughter and Daniel felt a huge amount of relief take the place of the extreme awkwardness.

"Because your mommy and daddy are not black," Daniel tried to explain. "I'm white and your mommy was darker."

"Oh," Ryan turned and gave the still chuckling woman a wave.

"Sorry about that," Daniel gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's perfectly fine," The woman waved it off. "It's nice to see such a young kid so curious."

"Believe me, it's not always good," Daniel grinned and Ryan beamed up at him.


	7. Deadman's Switch: Return

Deadman's Switch: Return

"Time for bed Ryan," Daniel called out but when he received no response he stood and walked out to the living room from his office.

Ryan was sitting on the floor, pressed against the couch. His bright blue eyes watched Daniel carefully as he clutched Cam to his chest.

"Let's go to bed," Daniel smiled at his son who shook his head vehemently.

"No," The three year old locked eyes with his father and continued to shake his head. "I don't want to."

"I know," The archeologist leaned down and picked up his son. "But if you don't go to sleep you will be all tired for school tomorrow."

"No!" Ryan suddenly screamed and began to thrash. Daniel tried desperately to keep a hold of his son. The three year old burst into hysterical sobs and continued to flail.

"Hey!" Daniel let him down and Ryan instantly fell onto the floor. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"I don't want to go to sleep! I don't want to sleep! I don't want to sleep!" Ryan continued to choke out his words.

Daniel fell to his knees next to his son. Ryan was hyperventilating harshly and had begun to turn a dark shade of red. The archeologist rubbed his son's back and tried desperately to calm his down.

Soon enough, Ryan had calmed down enough to where he was only hiccupping softly, tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong?" Daniel gently turned Ryan's face towards his.

"I don't want to go to bed," Ryan gasped out.

"Why not?" Daniel asked, still rubbing his son's back.

"Because you won't come back!" Ryan cried out and burst into tears again.

"What are you talking about?" The archeologist asked softly.

"Last time you said that you would be back when I woke you. I woke up four times and you weren't there," Ryan sobbed. "I thought you weren't coming back. I don't want to sleep because you won't be there when it's day time."

Daniel sat there speechless for a moment before pulling his son towards him. He held his son to his chest, rocking him slightly.

"Ryan," He pulled his son back, gently wiping the tears away. "Look at me please."

Ryan sniffed and turned over bright eyes towards his father.

"I will always come back for you," Daniel said firmly. "My job is important and I am trying to find your mother. It is dangerous and sometimes I may get hurt or be gone for longer than expected but I will always come back to you."

Ryan nodded tearfully and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Daniel gently rubbed his back until the small boy fell asleep.

~*~

When Ryan woke up the next morning, he turned in his bed to see his father fast asleep in the rocking chair in his room.

A smile spread across the three year old's face and he knew his father would always come back for him.


	8. Demons: Jokes

Demons: Jokes

Author's Note: Gah, again I'm so sorry for taking so long! I hope this is cute enough to make up for it :)

"Daddy, what does book start with?" Ryan asked, changing out his blue crayon for a purple one.

"B," Daniel replied with a small sigh. Ever since Ryan had started learning how to spell and read in class, every conversation they had revolved around spelling.

"And what does cup start with?" Ryan asked, pausing for a moment before drawing a sloppy circle.

"C," The archeologist replied and continued to stir the mac and cheese.

"What does tree start?" The preschooler pushed aside his paper and grabbed and new one to scribble on.

"T," Daniel scooped up a spoonful of mac and cheese next to the hot dogs and broccoli. He placed the plate on top of the paper, smiling at the preschooler's shout at having his masterpiece covered up.

"Daddy? What does car start with?" Ryan asked with a mouthful of hot dog. A small smile crept onto his face and he snickered.

"A key," Daniel turned back with his plate and sat down across from Ryan. The three-year-old's eyes narrowed in confusion and he frowned.

"Nuh-huh," Ryan said sharply. "That's not a number."

"A letter buddy," Daniel chuckled. Ryan was a very bright child but he always confused the words number and letter. "And it's a joke, because to start a car you need a key."

Ryan sat there for the longest time, thoughtfully chewing. Then he instantly burst into laughter, clapping his hands.

"That's funny!" Ryan beamed, eyes flashing with laughter.

"Thank you," Daniel chuckled and stabbed at the broccoli on his plate.

"But really daddy, what does it start with?"


	9. Rules of Engagment: Terrible Twos

Rules of Engagement: The Terrible Twos

Daniel leaned slightly against the cart while he stood in the checkout line. The rest of SG-1 waited behind him and Jack made funny faces at Ryan in the cart. They had decided to swing by the store to grab snacks and drinks for their team night.

"Mine," Ryan announced and grabbed a candy bar off the shelves.

"No," Daniel said sternly, putting the candy back. "You've already eaten, we don't need candy."

"No!" Ryan suddenly shrieked and struck out at his father, furious.

"Yes," Daniel said sternly and pushed his son's hands back.

"No! No! No!" Ryan completely melted down and began grabbing every candy bar he could, throwing them everywhere.

Daniel could feel his face heat up as he tried to control the screaming child. He could hear the rest of his team scooping up the candy bars. The cashier gave him a small awkward smile and began to check out his items.

"Nooooo!" Ryan wailed and sobbed hysterically. Daniel was muttering apologies as he quickly scanned his credit card, snatched the receipt and hurried out of the store with the screaming two-year old.

He shushed his son as they put the groceries in the back of Daniel's jeep. Jack grinned and snickered, ignoring Daniel's dark glare.

"It really isn't that funny Jack," The archeologist muttered over Ryan's shrieks.

"And here I was thinking Ryan wasn't going to get the terrible twos," Jack said with a huge grin. "Even the sweetest kids can have massive meltdowns."

"Please, he's just cranky," Daniel rolled his eyes and winced as Ryan grabbed his glasses and threw them to the ground. Sam picked them up with a barely concealed smile.

"We have this too," Teal'c said suddenly. "It is a truly miserable time. He will fight you at every turn."

Sam burst out laughing at the look on Daniel's face and gave him a one-armed hug. He tried desperately to keep his hold on his devastated son.

"I know that we said we would help you with him, but we'll wait until this phase is over," Jack laughed and shut the trunk.


	10. Forever in a Day: Heartbreak

Forever in a Day: Heartbreak

"He should be in my office," Daniel said with a huge smile. He was walking down the hallway, gripping his wife's slender hand. After he had brought her back, it was nearly impossible to keep from touching her to reassure himself that she was really here. "He's so smart, and sweet! You'll love him!"

Sha're nodded and smiled hesitantly. Daniel paused for a moment and his smile slipped off his face.

"Hey," He said softly, pulling her to the side of the hallway. There, Sha're looked down at her hands, obviously uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said quickly.

"Please tell me," Daniel said softly, putting a finger under her chin and giving her a gentle kiss. "Please."

"I just do not know if he will like me," Sha're fidgeted. "I have not been in his life for so long and he does not know me. What if he does not accept me as his mother?"

"He will," Daniel reassured her. "How can he not love you? You are the best mother for him and he'll love you unconditionally."

Sha're sniffed back her tears and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, hugging him tightly. Daniel hugged her back, just reveling in the feeling of her in his arms.

"I wish to see him," She whispered against his neck. "I wish to see my son."

"Yes," Daniel kissed her forehead. "And we can be a family again." Sha're nodded against his chest and looked up at him with misty eyes.

Daniel's heart was pounding as he grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. Her grip tightened as they neared the door and a child's laughter was heard.

"Are you okay to go in?" He asked and Sha're nodded sharply, eyes wide.

The couple stepped into the office and Sha're made a soft gasp at the sight of her son. Ryan looked up at the two of them and smiled brightly at his father. Jack gave them a small smile, patted Ryan on the shoulder and left the room.

"Ryan," Daniel started, kneeling down next to his son. "This is your mommy."

Ryan looked up at Sha're and frowned. He looked confused and nervous, clutching the fabric at his father's shoulder.

"Hello Ryan," Sha're breathed and smiled softly at him.

"Go on," Daniel nudged the boy towards his mother.

Ran walked over to Sha're who kneeled down to be eye level with her son. She smiled and held her hand out which Ryan took.

"You have grown so much," She whispered, pulling the boy into a hug. Ryan hugged her back, wrapping small arms around her neck.

Daniel blinked back tears and smiled at his wife holding her son. The constant stress of not having her with him was gone and he could truly be part of a complete family again.

~*~

Daniel's eyes opened slowly, still feeling warm from the image of Sha're holding Ryan. He turned his head from side to side to find that he was in the infirmary.

"Daniel," He turned towards Sam's voice and blinked. Only when his glasses were slipped on could he make out her saddened expression. "How do you feel?"

"A headache," Daniel muttered, head pounding. "Where's Sha're?"

"Oh Daniel," Sam said softly, placing her hand over his. "You should get some more sleep."

"I just saw her," Daniel struggled to get up. "Is she still with Ryan? How is she doing?"

He looked from Sam to Jack who was standing in the corner of the room. His throat tightened at their serious expressions. Sam bit her lip and looked down at their hands.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jack asked softly.

"I was in my office with Sha're and Ryan was there," The archeologist rubbed his forehead.

"That was a dream Daniel," Sam said gently. "Do you remember anything before that? You were pretty out of it."

"Uh, we were in a tent," Daniel froze as memories rushed back. He felt as though all his energy had been sapped and his body sagged backwards. Sam grabbed his shoulders, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry," Jack said, looking down at his feet. Daniel was finding it hard to breathe and closed his eyes, trying to block out what was happening around him.

~*~

"There you go," Daniel straightened Ryan's Abydonian robes. The preschooler fidgeted and squirmed, obviously uncomfortable.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. A soft knock on the office door snapped his mind back to the present.

"Hi," Cassie smiled faintly at him. In her hand she held a small bouquet of baby blue eyes and extended it to Daniel. "I picked these. I thought you might want them."

"Thank you Cassie," He whispered, taking the small flowers from her. She nodded, looking sadly at Ryan.

She stood there awkwardly for a moment before suddenly hugging Daniel around the waist. Daniel stiffened but then gently hugged her back. Cassie buried her face in his chest and squeezed him tightly before letting him go. She gave him a small smile before leaving his office.

Daniel stood perfectly still for a moment before taking Ryan's hand and leading him out of the office and to the gate room. Sam and Jack were standing by the ramp in full dress uniform, waiting for Daniel.

The gate began to dial out and the loud noises and bright lights caused Ryan to grasp Daniel's hand in panic. Daniel picked up the three year old and held him tightly as the gate locked and the wormhole opened.

"Let's go," Jack placed his hand on Daniel's back and led him through the gate.

Daniel felt the familiar pull of the wormhole and took in a sharp gasp when he arrived in Abydos. He felt Ryan clutch his arms tightly around his neck in fright but relaxed as soon as his feet hit the sandy ground.

Daniel took a deep breath of the dry, hot air and felt immediately at peace. He smiled at the Abydonians who were now surrounding the newly arrived group.

"Good son!" Kusaf smiled kindly at the archeologist and the small boy in his arms. "And my grandson! You have grown so!"

Daniel winced at the memory of the dream and allowed Kusaf to take Ryan into his arms. Ryan laughed when Kusaf tickled him and squirmed until the Abydonian put him down.

"The funeral will be soon," Kusaf said, suddenly serious. "Do you need me to find someone to watch Ryan?"

"Can he not come with us?" Daniel asked, gently rubbing Ryan's shoulder. The small group of Abydonians frowned and looked slightly confused.

"A child should not go to their own mother's funeral," One of the Abydonians, a young man, spoke softly.

"I know," Daniel sighed. "But I want him there."

It was a selfish request, he knew that, but he really did not want to go through his wife's funeral without the only remaining thing he had left of her. His hand tightened on Ryan's shoulder and the young boy looked up at his father.

"It's fine," Kusaf nodded, seeming to understand.

The group walked out of the room into the bright sunlight of the planet. Daniel pulled Ryan's hood down over his eyes and relished in the feeling of his feet sinking slightly into the sand. They did not walk far until Daniel saw a deep hole and a small gathering of people.

The archeologist tightened his hold on his son when he saw the bundle wrapped in cloth and Jack laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

The whole ceremony went beautifully and Ryan remained quiet throughout. As Daniel stood after they had lowered Sha're's body into her grave, some small blue petals from Cassie's flowers fell from Daniel's sleeve and floated down onto her body. He watched as his wife was slowly covered with sand until there was just a small mound.

As the group of people slowly walked away from the grave, Daniel moved to stand right next to it. Ryan hugged his father's legs and looked up at him, blue eyes squinting in the bright sunlight.

He leaned down and picked up his son, turned, and walked away from his wife's grave.

~*~

Jack placed another box on the floor of Daniel's already crowded apartment. Ryan was at preschool and Daniel had decided that it was the perfect time to move his office back.

"I didn't know you had so much crap," Jack muttered. Daniel smiled slightly but continued to unpack the boxes. "Where do you want this one?"

"Um, put it in my office," Daniel pointed to the small room off to the side. Jack nodded and placed the box in the room, running a hand through his graying hair.

He turned back to the living room to see Daniel frozen over a box. In his hand was a videotape, the box as full of them.

"What's that?" Jack asked, stepping towards him. He stopped moving when he saw the tears flashing in Daniel's wide blue eyes.

"These were the tapes we made for Sha're," He began to leaf through the box. "Here's his first steps, first words, and Christmas."

"Oh," Jack mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Then it was clear that Daniel's carefully constructed wall began to collapse. He dropped the tape back into the box with a clatter and doubled over as if in pain.

Jack hurried towards his friend and helped him to the floor. Daniel was wide-eyed and trembling, letting out soft sobs.

"You'll be okay," Jack held his friend tightly. The two sat on the carpet, gently rocking, until Daniel had calmed down slightly.

Jack stood and got a glass of water from the kitchen. Daniel sipped at the water, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"I'm going to move," Daniel mumbled. "I've gotten an offer from a university and it's a good one."

"Oh," Jack murmured, looking down at his hands, which were shaking. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and then finally snapped. "Why are you leaving Daniel?"

"Because I have no need to be there anymore," Daniel snapped back. "My reason was to save Sha're and I obviously failed at that. Why stay and endanger my own life so that Ryan will grow up as an orphan?"

"Daniel, what about Sha're's child?" Jack asked softly. "He's still out there."

"My first priority is Ryan," Daniel said coldly. "I'm all he has now."

"That's not necessarily true," Jack tried to console him. "We're here for Ryan and you, and if you move our help won't be there. I understand that you're afraid that if you die he'll be left alone but we're here. If you leave you will be alone out there, and I hope after all we've been through, we're more than just business partners."

"Jack, we are. You all are my family but I can't imagine Ryan having to live life the same way I did," Daniel sighed and his head dropped.

"He won't," Jack laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just think of all you've done. You've solved an unsolvable puzzle and helped free a whole world. There are so many other people out there suffering under the gou'ald, people going through the same thing you did with Sha're and we can stop that. Daniel, you are one of the members on the leading team in the SGC, we can't lose you."

Daniel's eyes were wide and he clutched the water glass tightly.

"Just please think about it," Jack sighed, closing up the video tape box and moving to put it in the storage closet.

~*~

Jack looked up from his paperwork at a soft knock on his office door. Daniel stood there with a small smile.

"Well, Colonel O'Neill," He said, stepping into the room and crossing his arms. "I am here to make a formal request to get the open position on SG-1."

"Dr. Jackson," Jack leaned back, and smiled. "I would be happy to give you a position on my team, do you really think you're qualified for such a prestigious position?"

"Ah," Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew this question would come up. Well, I kind of opened the Stargate among various other things. Also, my son says you would be a stupid-head if you didn't rehire me."

"Well, we don't want that. I guess I have to give you back your job," Jack stood and extended his hand to Daniel.

"Fantastic, Colonel," Daniel shook his hand. "I look forward to working with you."

"As do I Doctor," Jack grinned.


	11. Past and Present: Ignored

Past and Present: Ignored

Author's Note: I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter :\ I thought this was an important note to bring up in the Jackson household.

Daniel scraped the remaining macaroni and cheese from Ryan's plate into the trash. He had been so exhausted after coming home from work that he would cook the easiest thing in the pantry and the instant macaroni and cheese seemed like a good choice.

"Daddy!" Ryan called from the dining room. "Daddy!"

"One minute Ryan," Daniel mumbled, exhaustion overwhelming him for a moment.

"Daddy! Come look," Ryan shouted again. Daniel let out a soft sigh and rinsed off the plate.

After completely cleaning the kitchen, the archeologist realized that Ryan had gotten quiet. He walked into the living room to see Ryan sitting near the couch, holding his stuffed camel and crying softly.

"Hey buddy," Daniel said, kneeling down next to him. "What's wrong?"

Ryan avoided his eyes, instead pulling on the camel's ears.

"What happened?" Daniel tried again and was suddenly met with harsh, angry, blue eyes.

"You don't love me anymore," Ryan accused.

"What?" The archeologist felt like he had been slapped. "What are you talking about? Of course I love you."

"No," Ryan wailed, sobbing harshly. "Always gone. I drew you a picture and you didn't want to see it."

Daniel saw a crumpled paper that had been ripped in two. He straightened out the paper to see a stick figure drawn near a house.

"This is great Ryan," He smiled. "Why would you rip this up?"

Ryan mumbled something but stubbornly refused to look up at his father. Daniel let out a soft sigh and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses.

"You're always gone," Ryan sobbed out.

"I'm at work," Daniel explained calmly, rubbing his back. "You know that. Sometimes I have to spends a couple nights away but the whole time I miss you."

"I know," Ryan scrubbed his small fist against his eyes.

"I'm sorry if it has seemed like I was ignoring you but I promise you that I don't mean too," He held his son to his chest. "I promise you the next day I'm off we can go do whatever you want. I'll even ask General Hammond if I can go on less missions off world."

"Okay," Ryan mumbled.

"Now, how about I get some ice cream from the kitchen and we can watch a movie? You get to pick." Daniel asked, grinning as Ryan's whole face lit up.

Daniel quickly grabbed two bowls of chocolate ice cream and when he came back in Ryan was sitting on the couch, DVD in hand. He handed the bowl to his son and picked up the movie that he had chosen.

With a faint smile, Daniel put The Wizard of Oz in the DVD player and settled down next to his son.

He soon found that he could not concentrate on the movie. Ryan's words continued to echo through his head. In his obsessive quest to find Sha're he had buried himself in his work and had almost pushed Ryan aside.

He could make excuses all he wanted about how he was ignored as a child, and all he knew was his work but just thinking it made him sick. Daniel had expected to have Sha're back and had planned the rest of his life with her by his side.

With a quick glance at his son who was watching the movie with wide eyes, chocolate ice cream smeared across his face, he smiled. It was not fair of him to sink back into his safe routine of work when Ryan needed him so much.

He pulled his son to him and kissed his head, smiling as the boy squirmed. Ryan then relaxed and pressed into him, staring transfixed at the television.


	12. Jolinar’s Memories: Dark Visions

Jolinar's Memories and The Devil You Know: Dark Visions

Daniel could feel a slight haze tickling the back of his mind. He did not feel drugged or dizzy; instead a pleasant buzz filled him.

He was sitting in his office, looking over some paperwork that looked nothing like some of the dialects he usually studied. The archeologist noticed that if he turned his head or his eyes too quickly then the edges of his vision blurred into darkness before snapping back.

"Daddy?" A soft voice came from the doorway. Daniel turned to see Ryan standing there smiling.

"Hey," Daniel smiled at his son who simply nodded back, stepping into the room with his stuffed camel.

Ryan turned eyes that were almost too blue to meet his father's and gave him another slow smile. The three-year-old walked over and pulled slightly on his pant legs.

"I have a question," He started sweetly. "Do I have a brother?"

Surprise flashed through Daniel's dazed mind, thinking that he had never mentioned Shifu to his son. He had wanted to wait until Ryan was older before he ever brought the topic up.

"Why would you think that?" Daniel asked, his tongue feeling too heavy in his mouth.

"I heard some people talking about it," Ryan said simply, keeping his eyes locked onto Daniel's.

"Well," Daniel started slowly, picking his son up and placing him on his knee. "Remember when I told you that your mommy was taken by a bad man? When she was with the bad man she had another baby. His name is Shifu."

"Oh," Ryan said, face void of any emotion. "Where is he?"

"He is different Ryan," Daniel tried to explain. "He is different and needed to be hidden somewhere so that bad man won't hurt him."

"Where is he hidden?" Ryan asked, cocking his head to the side. "Where is the child?"

Then the fog lifted somewhat and Ryan's vibrant blue eyes flickered gold. Daniel froze completely and stared at his son.

"Where is the child hidden?" The boy asked again.

It was as if cold water had been thrown into his face. Daniel stood abruptly, allowing Ryan to slide to the floor, angry.

"Where is the child?" He snarled, voice deepening.

"No," Horror rushed through him and he staggered back into the room, hitting a desk. "No!"

Then Ryan was gone and Apophis stood before him, furious. Daniel still felt ill and shaken from The Blood of Sokar as he stared into the icy eyes of the false god.

"Daniel Jackson, tell me where the child is," He said slowly, metallic voice blaring through the room.

"No!" Daniel shouted, snapping out of the false reality.

He found himself back on the hellish planet of Netu, drenched in sweat and panting. Daniel's eyes darted around the room and through slightly blurred eyes saw several Jaffa standing around him and holding him upright.

"You stupid fool," Apophis snarled, eyes flashing gold.

Daniel suddenly saw his gear to his left and knew that the communicator would be there. He whirled around and slammed his fist into the stomach of the nearest Jaffa.

He had not expected that Jaffa to be huge.

Even though Daniel had been planning on the Jaffa hitting him back he still felt dazed and sick as he grabbed the communicator. He was not allowed to curl up as he felt huge arms yank up and shove him out the door.

~*~

"Daniel?" Jack asked from the archeologist's office door and frowned slightly when he jumped. Daniel whirled around, eyes wide.

"Oh, it's you," He visibly relaxed and turned back to the papers. "I'm really busy Jack."

"Uh huh," Jack nodded but continued into the room. "I have a question."

"Don't," Daniel winced. "Just please don't."

Jack sat in silence for a moment, staring at his tense friend worriedly. "Daniel, was it me in the vision? Did the Blood of Sokar show me?"

"No," Daniel said sharply. "Of course not. It just…it's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Jack protested, turning his friend around to face him. "Please tell me. You've been all jumpy ever since we came back from that place."

"It was Ryan," Daniel blurted. "Ryan came into my office and asked about Shifu."

"Oh," Jack said blankly. He had not expected that and Daniel looked down to avoid his eyes.

"No, it's stupid," The archeologist mumbled and tried to turn around.

"It's not at all," Jack said softly.

"Please Jack," Daniel's eyes turned sarcastic and cold. "You saw your dead child who questioned you about classified information and you try to make me feel bad about my vision? I am not some broken child that needs to be looked up after each event in my life. I don't need a babysitter Jack!"

"I'm sorry Daniel," Jack replied darkly. "I'm so sorry I attempted to make sure you were okay. Your son asking about your wife's rape child just seemed like a rather traumatic event."

Silence echoed through the room and Jack saw as Daniel's eyes widened and then his eyes became like blue ice.

"Go to hell," He hissed and stormed past the colonel.

"Daniel," Jack called out after his friend and jogged out into the hallway. "Come on."

When he placed his arm on Daniel's shoulder the younger man hit his arm away and turned around furious.

"I'm sorry Jack I have to go try to find a way to protect my wife's rape child," He snapped, getting a surprised look from a nearby airman. "And don't worry, I don't need to talk this over with you or cry on your shoulder. As therapeutic as you are after all of my troubles I promise you that I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy now."

"That's unfair," Jack snapped back. "You're acting like a child."

"Really?" Daniel sneered. "You can't fix everything. Stop trying."

He then turned on his heel and waked down the hallway, leaving Jack standing there uncomfortably.

~*~

Daniel scowled at the sound of someone knocking at his door. After his fight with Jack he had gone home early to cool off and once he got into work he had locked himself into his office.

"Come in," He called.

Jack stepped into the room with a tin foil covered plate in his hands. He gave the younger man an awkward smile, which vanished when Daniel turned back to his work.

"Okay, so I kind of came in to apologize. I figured I should since I know you're too stubborn to do it first," He grinned when Daniel turned around sputtering protests. "Don't deny it, we both know it's not true. Any way, I got you some chocolate chip waffles as a peace offering."

He whipped off the foil top with flourish, displaying the slightly squashed waffles.

"Fine, I guess I forgive you," Daniel said grabbing the plate with a grin. "I'm sorry too. I was stressed and it just really wasn't the best time for me."

"It's forgiven buddy," Jack grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to his friend with a smile.


	13. Foothold: A Regular Little Archeologist

Foothold: A Regular Little Archeologist

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so sorry this took so long to update! Who knew how much work majoring in neurobiology as a premed student could be! :D I've been super busy with exams and homework but I'm really going to try to update soon!!!!!

A delighted shriek woke Daniel and he grinned as he reached for his glasses. The quick pad of feet echoed through the apartment and Ryan burst into his room.

"Daddy!" The three-year old's blue eyes glittered brightly. "Santa came!"

"Did he now?" Daniel smiled and pushed himself up in bed. "How do you know that?"

"There are presents!" Ryan was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "There's a lot!"

"Well," Daniel suddenly scooped up his son, grinning at the squeal. "You know we have to wait for everyone else to get here before we open the presents."

"Daddy!" Ryan whined. "Just one?"

Daniel frowned and glanced at the clock. He noticed that the rest of the team was running late and the toddler on his shoulder was growing more and more impatient.

"Fine, just one," Daniel set him on the floor. "And open one of Uncle Jack's since he's the one that's late."

Ryan scampered over the pile of packages and found a rectangular package wrapped in brightly colored paper. He grinned and instantly shredded the paper, scrutinizing the present.

"What is it?" He asked, holding out the box.

Daniel took the box and smiled. It was an archeological dig kit containing several plastic Egyptian artifacts that were encased in clay that was chipped away with a plastic knife.

"It's a rock that has Egyptian artifacts that you get to dig out," Daniel explained handing it back to the obviously excited boy.

"Just like you?" Ryan asked, eyes still locked on his new gift.

"Yup," Daniel grinned. "Just like me."

"Can we play with it?" The toddler was already ripping open the box and pulling out what looked like a medium sized rock and several plastic tools. Without waiting for his father he picked up the small hammer and began hitting the rock.

"Whoa! You can't just wack at it," Daniel sat down next to his son and showed him how to gently tap at the clay. "If you hit at it randomly then you could break something under there."

~*~

"Having fun?" Jack asked, grinning. Behind him, Sam was snickering and Teal'c had a faint smile on his lips.

Daniel glanced up, glasses covered with a thin layer of dust as was the rest of his face and Ryan's. Several small plastic Egyptian artifacts lay on the floor.

"Huh?" Daniel asked, wiping off his glasses and sneezing when the dust fell from his hair. "We were just waiting for you guys."

"Sure," Sam laughed. "We've been standing there for awhile but you two were so enthralled by that toy that you didn't even notice us."

"Look!" Ryan held up another plastic piece up triumphantly. "I found one!"

"You're just a regular little archeologist aren't you?" Jack crouched down next to the toddler, wincing at the popping in his knees. "Soon you'll be going through the Stargate as well!"

"Not too soon," Daniel mumbled, ruffling the toddler's hair. Ryan sneezed at the puff of dust that rose into the air and rubbed his nose on his sleeves.

"You never know, the general could start up a kindergarten program," Sam shrugged, earning a mock glare from her friend. "Summer camps can be set up on other planets."

"I do not believe that General Hammond will allow young children to go off world on missions," Teal'c broke in, looking confused.

"I know that buddy, we were kidding," Jack mumbled, still smiling slightly.

"I'll have enough trouble letting him go when he is old enough," Daniel laughed and earned a strange glance from Sam.

"What makes you think that Ryan is going to be in the SGC? He could grow up wanting to be a professional pastry chef," Sam said.

"I'm not saying he is, just that he seems like he would be into it," Daniel shrugged, looking down at Ryan who was still looking over his new plastic toys. "And there's no way he is becoming a professional pastry chef."


	14. Pretense: Reunited

Pretense: Reunited

Daniel sat in the infirmary quietly. His blue eyes were locked on his former brother-in-law who was resting comfortably on one of the hospital beds.

The young man fell deeply into sleep as soon as he had gotten to Earth, the symbiote extraction process exhausting him. Skaara had not been able to go back to Abydos because of a huge sand storm, and had decided to spend the night on Earth.

Daniel twisted the fabric of his suit in his fingers and closed his eyes, guild consuming him. He was ecstatic that Skaara was free of the gou'ald but every time he turned to look at the young man, Sha're's face came to his mind. Another wave of hot shame colored his cheeks as he felt bitter towards Skaara.

It was not fair that they could only save one of them.

It was not fair that Daniel had to tell Skaara that he had failed in saving his sister.

It was not fair that the light in the vibrant young man's eyes had dulled.

It was not fair that it was not Sha're.

Daniel let out a harsh breath and leaned his head back until it hit with a sharp "thunk" on the wall. He stared intently at the ceiling until he heard his name being called.

"Danyel?" A weary voice came from the bed and Skaara blinked bleary brown eyes at him.

iSo much like Sha're's/i

"Hey Skaara, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked with a tight smile.

"Tired," The Abydonian yawned. "Thank you Danyel. I can not express how much better it is to see the world through my eyes."

"I'll bet," A more genuine smile touched Daniel's lips for a moment.

"My sister loved you," Skaara's voice broke and instantly brought tears to the archeologist's eyes. "Danyel she loved you so much. Sha're came alive when she met you and the time she was with both you and Ryan was the happiest time of her life."

Daniel quickly glanced away to avoid letting the tears run down his face. He could hear Skaara's harsh sobs next to him and felt his own chest hitch.

"Do you want to see him?" Daniel asked, voice thick.

"I would like that very much," Skaara nodded, large brown eyes glistening with tears. "He must to have grown so much!"

"He has," Daniel gave another watery smile before leaving the room. He quickly swept the back of his hand across the tear tracks on his cheeks and made his way to the daycare center.

"Hey Ryan," The archeologist picked up his son and quickly signed him out. "Let's go meet your Uncle Skaara."

Ryan was quiet, wrapping his short arms around his father's neck and remained still.

Skaara's eyes completely lit up when he saw the preschooler and he grinned. Ryan smiled faintly back at his uncle but still hung back with his father, grasping his hand tightly.

"Hello Ryan," Skaara said gently, reaching a hand out. "I'm Uncle Skaara."

Ryan nodded slightly, wringing his t-shirt in his hands. Daniel gave the three-year-old a small push and he went to his uncle. Skaara's eyes shone with unshed tears and he pulled his nephew into a hug.

"He looks so much like her," He muttered into Ryan's soft hair. Usually the preschooler would have squirmed but he remained still and let the grieving young man hold him. "She should be here."

"Yes she should," Daniel whispered back.

"Tell you what," Skaara leaned back, smiling. "When I get married and have children you are welcome any time to come play with your cousins!"

"Awesome!" Ryan laughed, hugging his uncle around the neck.

"So Ryan" Skaara said, seeming to want to make up for lost time. "What do you like to do?"

"Have you seen the Wizard of Oz?" Ryan asked excitedly, grinning up at Skaara.


	15. Urgo: Questions, Questions, Questions

Urgo: Questions, Questions, Questions

Authors Note: Well, finals are coming up and they're not too easy. Who knew college was so intense? I'm getting there though! And I promise more chapters after break!

"What is this?" Daniel jumped and clutched his pen tightly, grinding his teeth in frustration. "She's naked!"

"It's a Babylonian statue," Daniel ground out, trying to concentrate on his work. "It symbolizes fertility and womanhood."

"What does that mean?" Urgo asked but fell silent when Daniel glared at him over his glasses. "Did this statue help when Ryan was being conceived?"

Daniel dropped his pen and sighed heavily, feeling his cheeks redden at the awkward question. Urgo stared at him expectantly and Daniel swirled his chair towards the image.

"Ryan is your offspring is he not?" Urgo chirped. "I bet his mother is, how O'Neill says 'smoking hot'".

"Actually, she's deceased," Daniel said tonelessly and felt a hollow sense of satisfaction when Urgo looked speechless for a moment.

"Ooooh," Urgo moaned sadly, covering his face with his hands. "I am sorry Daniel! You are such a good friend and I did not mean to bring up such an unpleasant memory."

"It's fine," Daniel mumbled going back to his work.

"I mean, you raising that child on your own must be horrible! Always wishing she was by your side," Urgo said sadly.

"Yeah, I get it," The archeologist said harshly, glaring at the alien. "Just please stop talking."

"Oh, okay," Urgo looked slightly deflated. He rocked back on his heels and continued to look around the office. Daniel relaxed slightly and returned to his work but the sudden sound of Urgo humming made him slam his pen down on the desk.

"Please stop talking!" He pleaded. "I have a lot of work to do and you are driving me nuts!"

"Geeze," Urgo looked hurt. "Here I was trying to keep you entertained from your boring job. Hey! Let's go get Ryan."

Daniel quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the daycare before he was even aware of what he was doing.

"SGC Daycare, this is Abby," The sudden voice broke through the slight daze he was in and Daniel scowled.

"Uh, hey, this is Dr. Jackson but you know what," He chuckled awkwardly. "I'm not really sure why I called. I'll see you tonight when I pick up Ryan…at my normal time…hopefully. Okay bye."

He turned to glare at the chuckling alien. Sitting down heavily he tried to get to work again but the sudden movement to his side stole his attention again. Urgo was standing on his tiptoes trying to get a good look at Daniel's work.

"Stop!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Please just go away! All I want to do is get some work done, which apparently is too much to ask for! Go away! Bug someone else because if you stay here much longer I might gouge my eyes out with this pencil!"

He turned to see a young airman standing in the doorway with wide eyes. He was holding a manila folder and fidgeted.

"Uh, I guess I'll come back later sir," The airman stuttered and quickly left the room.

Daniel closed his eyes and pressed his back against the chair, ignoring the steady rush of words coming from the overexcited being next to him.


	16. A Hundred Days: Blue Icing and Eggshells

**A Hundred Days: Icing and Eggshells**

**Author's Note: I'm determined to finish this story! Unfortunately, school does not agree with me :(**

"Should we not start heating the oven now?" Teal'c asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Nah," The colonel shook his head and grabbed the eggbeater out of a horrified looking Daniel's hands. "We make the cookies first and then start the oven."

"Be careful Jack, that's brand new," Daniel snapped and carefully plugged it in. "You always heat the oven first so you don't have to wait when you're done making the cookies."

"Indeed, that is most logical," The former first prime nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile. "I will preheat the oven."

"Can I help?" Ryan was standing on tiptoe trying to see over the counter. "I want to help!"

"Sure bud," Jack picked Ryan up and placed him on the counter. "Okay, your job is to put the flour in. Be careful or it'll go everywhere."

"Okay!" Ryan excitedly dumped the flour into the bowl, making it rise up in a cloud. Jack coughed and tried to get as much out of his hair as possible and looked up to see that Ryan was completely covered in the white powder.

"Jack!" Daniel scowled over at the older man. "What made you think that was a good idea?"

"Live a little Daniel," Jack took a handful of flour and threw it into the sputtering archeologist's face, coating his glasses.

Daniel took off his glasses and wiped them off on his shirt. With a grin, the younger man grabbed an egg and smashed it on top of Jack's head, the gooey substance slowly dripping down his face.

Jack gasped and then a sudden full-fledged food fight erupted. Ryan let out a shriek as an egg smashed into his arm. The three-year old tipped over the bowl of flour.

As soon as the fight had begun, it ended. The teammates stood around, gasping and grinning.

Daniel let out a sharp yelp as Teal'c scooped up a huge handful of blue icing and smashed it into his hair.

"You hit me with an egg," Teal'c explained, the egg dripping down his t-shirt. "I believe this is proper retaliation."

"Alright Teal'c!" Jack cheered, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Again!" Ryan screamed. Sam laughed and tried to pull eggshells out of her hair.

"It's encouraging to know that we're the ones who are saving this planet," She laughed, flicking an eggshell at her CO.


	17. Shades of Grey: Counting Down the Minute

**Shades of Grey: Counting Down the Minutes**

Daniel tapped his pen on the paper, watching as small dots appeared below his half-hearted attempt at a translation. He leaned back and rubbed at his eyes, glancing at the clock.

_3:41_

At four o-clock Jack would be going through the Stargate for the last time. As a sharp wave of fury washed through him, he gritted his teeth and gripped his pen.

"Look!" Ryan called from where he was sitting on the floor. The daycare had closed for the day and Daniel had to keep his son with him in the office. The preschooler held up a piece of paper with brightly colored stick figures drawn on it.

"I love it!" Daniel grinned brightly, taping the picture onto the wall behind his desk. Ryan beamed and grabbed another piece of paper.

_3:44_

"Uncle Jack!" The sudden shout made Daniel whip his head around. Jack was standing in the doorway, dressed in his street clothes. He smiled at the three year old who jumped up.

"Hey," Daniel said sharply, grabbing his son's arm. "Could you please go into the back room?"

"Why?" Ryan asked, eyes flicking to the connecting room where Daniel stored the artifacts.

"Because I told you too," Daniel replied, lightly pushing his son towards the room. Ryan hesitated for a moment before starting towards the back room.

"I'm just here to say goodbye," Jack said softly, obviously not wanting to make a big scene.

"Stay away from my son," Daniel snarled, the hurt feelings at being betrayed by his former best friend suddenly swelling up. "Just go."

"All I want to do is tell him goodbye," The older man shifted from foot to foot, frowning slightly. "Is that such a crime?"

"Yes," Daniel's anger reached the breaking point. "You can't tell me to my face that our entire friendship was a lie and then want to be all friendly to my son. He's not a replacement for Charlie. Right now, I just want you to leave. Don't try and reenact your failed fatherhood with my child, just go."

Jack stood completely still, shock evident on his face. He opened his mouth to say something before turning around and walking out of the room, pausing to glance over his shoulder and stared at the archeologist for a moment. Jack then walked out of the room and Daniel let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_3:54_

The archeologist went into the back room and pulled his son into a tight hug. He carried Ryan into the other room and pulled out several more sheets of paper for him to draw on.

_3:57_

Daniel could tell himself that he had a lot of work to do, that Ryan really shouldn't be in the gate room, or that it was too far of a walk. He could not admit to himself that he did not want to see Jack leave Earth forever.

_3:59_

The sirens went off, signaling the klaxons were moving and the gate was opening. Daniel closed his eyes and waited until the sirens stopped, letting out another breath when there was sudden silence.

_4:02_

"What color daddy?" Ryan asked, moving through the markers on the desk.

"How about green?" Daniel asked, not looking at the clock any longer.

~*~

Ryan was fast asleep on a borrowed cot as Daniel finished up the translation. Sam had come in and told him that Jack was coming back, explaining his undercover mission.

The stress of the past few days had finally caught up with him and exhaustion had just about overwhelmed him. He rubbed at his eyes again and tried to focus on the translation. Part of him wanted to walk down to the commissary and get a cup of coffee and a candy bar but then he would have to leave Ryan by himself. It was certainly not because he would have to run into Jack.

"Hey," Speaking of the devil, Daniel turned to see Jack standing in the doorway. He looked as exhausted as Daniel felt and rubbed the back of his neck. "I would have thought you too would have gone home by now."

"I had a lot of work to do," Daniel said defensively, raising his chin.

"I'm not surprised," Jack chuckled softly. Daniel's angry expression vanished and was replaced by guilt.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Daniel said awkwardly. "I was really angry and it was completely uncalled for. I didn't mean it."

"I know," Jack nodded, smiling at his teammate. "Daniel, there is an incredibly solid foundation for our friendship. I knew my home was bugged and I had no choice. I didn't mean a word I said."

"I know," Daniel smiled faintly at his friend.

"Now that this Hallmark moment is out of the way, can we grab a beer later on this week? I really need a drink soon," Jack grinned but the cold feeling of doubt remained in Daniel's chest.

"Yeah sure," He forced a smile. "That would be great."


	18. New Ground: Loops

New Ground: Loops

"I don't understand Daniel," Jack snickered at his obviously frustrated friend. "How can you have not one, not two, but three PhD's and can speak over twenty-five languages but you can't teach your three-year old son how to tie his shoes!"

'Hey! I learned the 'bunny ears' method and it's worked well for me for the past thirty or so years," Daniel rolled his eyes and kept trying to get Ryan's small fingers to curl around the laces and form the loops.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson PhD PhD PhD, opener of the Stargate and firm believer in the 'bunny ear method' of shoe tying," Sam nodded with a mock serious look on her face. "I think you need to make a plaque for your door."

"Cute," Daniel made a face at his friend. "Does someone else want to teach him?"

"I will attempt," Teal'c announced. "I had to teach Rya'c as well."

Teal'c moved Ryan's hands and tied the shoelaces around each other, forming a knot and then looping both ends.

"See!" Daniel jumped, pointing at Teal'c. "He does it too! Teal'c bunny ears his shoes!"

"It is the only way it is taught on Chulak," Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Daniel continued to laugh. "Every warrior is taught to tie his boots in this fashion."

"You're kidding," Jack mumbled, watching as Ryan jerked at his shoelaces.

"Maybe I should just get him Velcro shoes," Daniel shook his head and grinned at Jack who rolled his eyes, trying to repress a smile.


	19. Maternal Instict: Left With No Purpose

Maternal Instinct: Left With No Purpose

"Daniel Jackson, I was inquiring if you wanted to join me for dinner," Teal'c stepped into his office. "I believe the special is chicken pot pie tonight."

"As delicious as that sounds Teal'c, I think I'm just going to go with a Powerbar," Daniel mumbled, digging through a stack of paper as he clicked his computer mouse, opening another page. "I have a ton of work to do."

"You have not taken a break since we returned from Keb," Teal'c mentioned. "You need nourishment Daniel Jackson."

"I'm fine Teal'c," Daniel snapped, glaring over the papers at his teammate. "I really need to finish this."

"You sound upset," The Jaffa added after a moment of silence. Usually Daniel would have just brushed off a comment like that but this time he was silent, contemplating something.

"I am just incredibly stupid?" Daniel asked suddenly, spinning towards him. "People tell me things and I put all my energy into them, just to lose in the end. My goal was to find the boy, Sha're's son, and keep him safe. What could I have done with him here? I couldn't just bring him home with me and introduce him as Ryan's new brother. Imagine having a brother that had the memories of your mother's rape and imprisonment.

After losing my parents, being abandoned by my grandfather, and being humiliated in the academic community I finally found some happiness in Sha're and Ryan. Of course, she gets ripped away from me. I promise to bring her back to her father and I fail. I promise Ryan that I will bring his mother back and I fail. I promise to take care of her child and I am told that I am not good enough to care for him. My last reason to stay in the SGC and endanger the life of not only myself but also my child has just flown through the Stargate with a giant glowing blob."

Teal'c watched as the archeologist breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled, massaging his eyes under his glasses. "It's just been a tough couple of days and I just needed to rant a little."

"Understandable, you have been under this pressure for a long time," Teal'c nodded. "May I have an input?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows and shrugged, looking miserable.

"Daniel Jackson, you are far from naïve. You have suffered far more than most do in a lifetime and still have the capacity to trust. Sha're's death was a tragedy and you have fulfilled her last wish, you kept the child safe by giving him to someone who could protect him better." Teal'c replied, bowing his head towards the younger man.

"Thanks Teal'c," Daniel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I really do appreciate that."

"And Daniel Jackson, if you leave the Stargate Program then Earth will be far more venerable to attack from the Gou'ald. It is true that your life and Ryan's life are at risk but without you on this program, his chances at having a free future are slim. I do not think we can defeat the Gou'ald without you." Teal'c almost smiled when Daniel's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow, Teal'c, way to make a guy feel uncomfortable," Daniel stared down at his lap for a moment before glancing around the room. "Thank you though."

"It is no trouble Daniel Jackson," Teal'c nodded. "Now, if you do not wish to partake in the SGC commissary food, could we get Ryan for the daycare center and go to Wendy's. I would like a Frosty."

"That works for me," Daniel smiled, grabbing his keys. After Sha're had died he had found it hard to follow her last wish of forgiving Teal'c. Every time he would look at his teammate he would see the staff blast heading towards his wife. The stab of grief and rage that had once been so strong was beginning to ebb. With one final glance at the smiling picture of Sha're on his desk, he grabbed his jacket and followed his friend.


	20. Crystal Skull: Closure

**Crystal Skull: Closure **

**Author's Note: This was a difficult chapter to write. The episode is kind of strange to begin with since it ends with Nick promising Daniel that they will see each other again, and then it is never mentioned. Here's my interpretation of what I think happened. Winter break has been so good for writing :)**

Nick sat in awe, listening to his grandson. To hear that Daniel had been right all along was mind blowing. He continued to explain the glyphs on the Stargate and the first mission to Abydos when he mentioned that he met his wife there and had a son. That was the moment that snapped Nick out of his excited daze.

"A son?" He asked, noticing Daniel's surprised look. "You have a son?"

"Um, yeah," Daniel rubbed at the back of his head. "His name is Ryan, he's your great-grandson. I think I have a picture of him with me."

Daniel always carried a laminated picture in his jacket pocket, one of Ryan and him in the park. Nick's eyes widened when he saw the smiling face of his great-grandson and glanced over at the obviously proud Daniel.

"He is such a great kid, he just started pre-school," Daniel pocketed the picture. "He's so smart and everyone adores him."

"He looks just like you and your mother. He's beautiful," Nick spoke up softly before pausing for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"What would you have done?" Daniel asked, closing his eyes briefly. "I was still so angry and didn't think you wanted to speak with me. I mean, you didn't want to adopt me and I was your only daughter's only child. I couldn't imagine how you would react if I told you that I had a child with a woman from a different planet."

"I will always regret not spending more time with you. I did not fulfill my role as your grandfather and seeing that dear boy's face, I know how much I missed. I wish to meet him and be a part of his life, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me," The elderly man placed his hand over his grandson's.

"When I'm in the right phase, you can spend as much time as you want with him," Daniel promised, giving Nick a small smile. "But right now, lets just work on getting me back to my normal self."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Daniel asked his grandfather, the giant alien looming behind them.

"It is my life's work," Nick said, practically beaming. "I have been waiting for this for a long time."

"Will I see you again?" The younger man asked after a pause.

"Of course," Nick smiled at his grandson. "And Daniel, I am so very proud of you."

"Thanks, grandpa," Daniel's face lit up for a moment and he reached in his jacket pocket, pulling out the picture of Ryan, handing it to Nick. "I hope you come back soon, he'll be very excited to meet another family member."

Nick took the picture and a wide smile spread across his face.

* * *

"Nick is not responding to any communication," Daniel announced, sitting down at the table SG-1 had chosen in the commissary. "He also has not picked up his supplies for a few days."

The rest of the group was quiet, Jack staring intently at his cheeseburger.

"Perhaps he as succumbed to the radiation and his age," Teal'c spoke up, saying what everyone was thinking.

"That's what I was afraid of," Daniel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I've just talked to Hammond and he is going to send us through as soon as we're ready to go."

"I'm all set after lunch," Jack replied, getting similar responses from his other teammates.

The team was silent as the changed into their off-world uniforms, not wanting to say a single word until Daniel knew what had happened to his last remaining family member. They lined up at the gate and stepped through as soon as the event horizon glowed blue. Daniel felt a slight tightening in his chest when he saw the immense pyramid.

The cavern was empty except for the Crystal Skull, staring down at them eerily, and a notebook placed next to it. Daniel called out for Nick but was not surprised when he did not answer. Sam had picked up the notebook and opened it to the last entry.

"Daniel," She mumbled, handing him the notebook.

_I have learned so much from the Giant Aliens but I can see that my time is running out. I have begun to feel the stronger effects of the radiation and know my enlightening journey has come to an end. I know Daniel is the one who came to find me and instead found this. Daniel, these are the notes I have taken on the Giant Aliens. I'm sure you will find the notes I have made incredibly helpful and hope they will help destroy these monsters you know as the Gou'ald._

_Daniel, for all you have done and for all you are destined to do, I want you to know how proud I am. You are not just a scientist, but a strong warrior keeping Earth and the free galaxy free. I can not even tell you how proud your parents would have been. For all those years, I was unable to look at you because you reminded me of my dear Claire. But then I see how strong and wise you have become and I see your son and I know they are not gone. Your parents are still alive in you two through memories and you are doing an amazing job keeping their memory alive._

_I have put my belongings in storage, including your parent's journals and some of their possessions. Among them is an ankh pendent that your mother would put on you when you were young, perhaps you could pass it on to your son._

_I regret that I never got to meet your son but please tell him about me and your parents. He needs to know about the family that never got the privilege to meet him._

_Love,_

_Your Very Proud Grandpa_

Daniel could feel his hands shake slightly when he finished reading the entry, turning to the next page to see that Ryan's picture was there.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, taking a step towards his quiet friend.

"He's dead," Daniel said hollowly. "The radiation got to him, his age probably didn't help."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly, watching as Daniel tenderly closed the journal.

"Not really, but I will be," He gave her a teary smile. The closure with his grandfather loosening the tightness in his chest. "Let's go home."


	21. Nemesis: Little Hero

**Nemesis: Little Hero**

Daniel quickly handed Ryan his backpack as the doorbell rang for the second time. He hurried the boy out of the kitchen and opened the door to see Jenny and her children smiling.

"Thank you Jenny, I'm so sorry about this. Of course when I get a few days off I get sick," Daniel gave her an exhausted smile. He looked miserable, with his hair sticking up in every direction and dressed in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants.

"It's no problem," Jenny gave him a sympathetic look. "I hope you'll feel better."

"Oh I will, it's just a stomach bug," Daniel smiled back, gently pushing Ryan out the door. "Have a good day at school."

Once he was alone Daniel allowed his shoulders to slump slightly and sighed. Another wave of pain made him clutch his stomach and moan softly in pain. He collapsed backwards on the couch, gasping as the pain flared up at the movement and pulled a blanket over himself. He spent the majority of the day watching the History channel and attempting to eat but even thinking about food made him incredibly nauseous.

The pain had worsened throughout the day and he found himself vomiting more and more even though he had nothing in his stomach. By the time Ryan's school had let out his temperature had gone up another three degrees and the pain had worsened to the point when it was almost unbearable. Daniel slowly tried to get up to get the phone but the pain caused him to cry out and his legs to give out under him.

"Daddy!" Ryan called as he let himself into the apartment. "Daddy! I drew a picture!"

Ryan raced into the living room but froze when he saw his panting father holding himself up on the couch by his arms. Daniel's face was a sickly white and glistened with sweat.

"Daddy doesn't feel too good bud," Daniel groaned. He tried to stand again but the very movement caused his arms to collapse again and he slipped off the couch, yelping and curling his knees up.

Ryan jumped when he father fell and felt the paper slip out of his fingers. Remembering the time the fireman had visited his school and Uncle Jack's patient teachings, he ran into Daniel's bedroom and grabbed the phone off the side table. He pressed 911 and held the phone up to his ear.

"911, please state your emergency," A man's voice came through the phone.

"My daddy's hurt," Ryan replied, the shock beginning to ebb.

"Alright, where is he hurt?" The man continued.

"I don't know, but he can't walk," Ryan felt tears gathering in his eyes.

"How old are you kiddo?" The dispatcher asked kindly.

"Three," Ryan sniffed. "Can you come? He was sick and now he's hurt."

"Can you give the phone to your daddy?" The dispatcher asked, beginning to think this was a prank call from a curious child.

Ryan ran back into the living room and was pleased to see that Daniel had been able to push himself off the floor and was now laying on his back on the couch. He gave his son a strange look and shakily took the phone from him.

"Hello," His voice trembled. The 911 operator on the other end of the line surprised him. "I don't really know what is going on but I am in a lot of pain."

Daniel gave his son a shaky smile, trying not to scare him with how much pain he was in. He gave the operator his address before an incredible wave of pain made him drop the phone. Daniel tried to take deep breaths to lessen the pain but it had become almost constant. Ryan frowned and picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear.

"I can wait outside," Ryan said, stepping to the door. He turned to give his father a quick look before stepping out the door.

The archaeologist continued to lay on the couch, gasping sharply through the pain. Thankfully, the SGC had placed monitors on all phones just in case an emergency was called in, so the on base doctors would go to the hospital. They could not risk having an alien aliment rear its head in a unsuspecting hospital.

The phone instantly rang but was cut off by Ryan answering. His face brightened slightly as he relayed what happened to Janet. The archaeologist let out a soft moan as pain radiated from his stomach, watching his son talking to Janet and keeping an eye out for the EMS.

Ryan had jumped out into the hallway as soon as the uniformed men stepped onto their floor with a gurney. He waved them over and one of the men gave him a kind smile, stepping into the apartment. They instantly swarmed over to Daniel and began to check on him, placing an oxygen mask on his face.

"Hey there little guy," One of the EMT's smiled down at him. "We're going to be taking your dad to the hospital so that he can get some help. Do you know anyone who we can call to come take care of you?"

"My Uncle Jack," Ryan sniffled, feeling uncomfortable with all of the strangers around him.

"Jack O'Neill?" The EMT asked after scrolling through the caller ID, with Ryan's shaky nod he pressed talk.

"Mr. O'Neill, this is Owen Schwartz of the Colorado Springs Emergency Medical Services, it seems as though your brother has fallen ill and an ambulance was dispatched to his apartment. He is currently being taken to Memorial Hospital. I have his son here and although we have people to watch him, he is really shaken and needs someone he knows with him." Owen said, paused for a minute and then smiled down at the little boy. "Certainly sir, I'll call you if I can't get a hold of them."

Ryan stared up at this strange man, upset. He wanted his daddy to be all better and everything was moving so fast.

"Okay kiddo, I've got to go with your dad so I'm going to leave you with your neighbor until your uncle can come get you," Owen smiled reassuringly at the little boy.

Ryan felt confused and scared as the man led him next door to the Adamson's apartment. Owen explained what had happened but the little boy was not paying attention, instead watching his father get wheeled down the hall to the elevator.

"Come on sweetie," Jenny took Ryan's hand and pulled the distraught child into the apartment.

Jack arrived a few minutes later, out of breath. His jacket had been hastily pulled on and the pocket was sticking out on one side.

"Thanks so much," He gave Jenny a swift smile, picking up Ryan. "I really appreciate it!"

"I'm just doing my neighborly duty," Jenny nodded, looking worried. "Go make sure Daniel's okay and bring him back soon."

"Will do," Jack smiled at her before hurrying down the hallway to the elevator.

"You know Ryan, your dad has come back from the bring of death and well...death several times. I wouldn't worry, he'll bounce back," Jack rubbed the little boy's back and put him into the backseat of his truck.

* * *

"His appendix?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow. "We have been stressing out for a good couple of hours thinking he was almost dead when it was just his appendix?"

"Colonel," Janet fixed him with a stern glare. "His appendix actually ruptured. This caused internal bleeding and we're really lucky he called when he did because we were able to avoid sepsis."

"Ah, that would have been embarrassing to tell our allies. 'Where's Dr. Jackson,' 'Well, one of his organs exploded,'" Jack joked but his smiled faded with the shocked looks from both Sam and Janet.

"Yes, well, we're going to move him to the SGC as soon as he's out of surgery and stable," Janet rubbed her forehead. "But he's going to be okay."

"Not surprising," Jack laughed. "I swear that man has more lives than a cat. I need to take Ryan somewhere, he's getting all fidgety."

"Where are you going to take him sir?" Sam asked, looking at the obviously bored three-year old.

"Well, I have to get a haircut," Jack shrugged, getting twin eye rolls from Janet and Sam.

* * *

"Hey you," Jack stepped into the infirmary where Daniel had been sleeping. "How do you feel?"

"Kind of like I got hit by a truck and then they backed up to hit me again," Daniel mumbled, voice cracking. "But I feel a lot better than I did. It's almost funny that something completely normal and human caused more pain than any Gou'ald device so far."

"Only you Daniel. How did you get into your bedroom to get the phone?" The colonel plopped down into one of the hard plastic chairs. He noticed Daniel's annoyed look at being woken up but ignored it.

"I didn't," Daniel frowned, trying to remember through the haze of pain. "I had enough trouble getting back onto the couch."

Then both Daniel and Jack froze, eyes widening.

"Ryan called! He went into my room and called 911, even talking to them," Daniel grinned.

"Smart boy," The colonel laughed. "Jesus Danny, your kid saved your life!"

Daniel's smile widened and he felt an intense rush of pride for his son. He fiddled with his sheets and pushed up his glasses. Ryan, even at such a young age, had shown tremendous courage and intelligence.

"Hey, can I see your scar?" Jack asked, out of the blue.

"No."


End file.
